Beauty and the Beast
by junkoschan
Summary: Sakura Ookami is considered to be a terrifying Beast after the events in her life change her and shape her from a determined young lady, to a full grown woman with a stone cold heart, and intimidating figure. However a gentleness sleeps inside of her, buried long ago. A feeling that perhaps only Aoi can awaken.


Sakura Oogami had lived her life striving to be the best that she could. Many found her to be off putting and intimidating, in fact she had been accused of not being a true woman. There was one however, that saw through her strong exterior. It was only he that saw her as feminine, and beautiful. She had lived her life being truly happy fighting alongside the one she loved; however… every story has a tragedy. The one she was promised to was inflicted with a terrible illness, one that could not be reversed. She searched far and wide but to no avail. The day of his death was a loss for everyone but for Sakura, it was especially damaging. After he faded from her life she put up many walls around herself and hid the true nature of her heart from those around her. She was cold and ruthless and distanced herself from the outside world. As her Father too moved on, he entrusted her to manage the castle that they had lived in together. Unfortunately, the death of her father also drove her further to the edge. She became so focused on becoming strong that she lost her true image. She built herself up to be a stronger build than any human, a beast in a regular person's eyes. Even the servants that lived in the castle that used to know her for her kindness and determination were now afraid to disobey any command she had given to them.

After many years in the heart of the night, her life and the lives of her servants changed drastically. An old beggar woman appeared at the doors to her lonely home. Staring down over the weak lady, she felt the ultimate power – and in her voice, bellowed nothing but a fear instilling sound. The woman remained humble at her feet, begging for some food and a place to stay. Sakura's heart was unreachable and giving this woman pity to her would be considered a weakness. After refusing the woman's plea, her form melted away to reveal a beautiful young woman who made even the strongest beast falter. Upon Sakura and the residents of the castle, she placed a curse. If no one could come to love Sakura in her new body and hardened heart, then she and the residents would not be able to leave the castle upon any circumstance. They would be forced to live a life indoors never seeing the light of day again. The windows and doors became bolted, leaving a bewildered group on the inside. Who could ever learn to love her for herself? And more importantly… who could ever get inside?

Aoi Asahina was not like anyone in her entire village. Every day she went out running, exercising, and most importantly, swimming in the lake near her house. She didn't care much at all for fancy dresses, hats, or makeup like every other girl in town. For this reason, she was looked down upon and considered odd. Despite the treatment and looks the other ladies gave her, she was still recognized for her beauty and charming features. She was even so kind and filled with innocent naivety that she had no idea many people found her to be that strange. Just as Aoi was getting ready for a run around the lake early in the morning, there was a knocking at her door. Curiously she went to answer, her face falling when realizing the person at the door was Byakuya Togami – the richest and most handsome man in the village. Often he had made advances towards her because of her beauty; however they had nothing in common at all. His air of arrogance had always turned her away from him, and she could only greet him with a frown.

"Asahina! Today is your lucky day,"

Byakuya claimed with his all-knowing smirk. Sometimes Aoi wanted to slap it right off his face.

"I've to you with a proposal. A proposal for your hand in marr-"

Aoi cut him off quickly by pushing him towards the door.

"I'm really very sorry Togami, but I am terribly busy you see! I'm getting prepared for a long trip and well, I'm afraid anything you have to say must wait!"

As Aoi kept shoving him towards the door, he tripped on the dent in her door step and went tumbling head first into fresh mud wet from the morning dew. She skipped merrily over him waving at his disgruntled face, laughing as she headed deeper into town. Meanwhile, Togami had risen from the mud with vengeance on his mind. Not as naïve as she, he knew she was trying to avoid his advances. Every girl in town loved him, every girl but one… and that made her the best choice for him. He felt of it as a game, and her hand was his to win.

"No one refuses me…"

He muttered, looking rather pathetic as he picked himself up and sauntered towards the tavern.

By the time Byakuya had gone, Aoi was already deep into the town. She had always had something to be excited about, especially at the bakery. When she stopped in, the baker even gave her donuts for free! She had insisted against it, but he knew they were her favorite and she was a longtime customer. Already it was turning out to be a spectacular day for her, despite Byakuya's invasion into her home. Not wanting to return just yet, she decided to take a jog into the woods. She never went too far in, but today she was feeling adventurous. She set out, staying on path the entire time. Further and further until her adrenaline was really rushing. It was when it reached its peak that she truly felt alive, like she could do anything, like nothing could stand in her way! Unfortunately this mindset was also damaging, as it made her less aware of her surroundings. She came to a fork in the road, and hadn't thought about which way to take, only continued further on the path she was on. After a very long time of running, she came to a halt when the path had ended, and there was nothing but the dark woods ahead of her. Though it was still day time, the trees were tall and blocked out most of the sunlight. She sat down on the path, catching her breath before she would make the long trek back home.

As she sat and admired the nature, she noticed something in the distance. She couldn't really make out what it was, but she stood up and stepped a little closer. The hill where the path ended was steep, so she couldn't get too close. She was extremely curious now, and wondered if there was any way to get there. She supposed she'd have to find a new path someday, or bring someone along with her. As she was turning back, her foot snagged beneath a tree root causing her to fall back. She let out a surprised gasp, unable to react to much else as the world was then jumbled as she tumbled down the hill. She covered her head to protect herself, the world going black around her as she reached the bottom with a hard thud.

When she awoke, it was night time. Everything around her was shapes of shadows. She looked around in fear, but she knew she couldn't just stay there. When she tried getting up, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. It seemed that she had twisted it. Staring upwards, it was like she couldn't even see the sky… there was no way she could climb back up, especially in her condition. She decided the only plan of action would be to move forwards. She used the tree in front of her to prop herself up and made her way slowly deeper and deeper in. In the distance she heard the cries of wolves and decided it would be best to keep the lowest profile possible. Making hardly any sound, she finally came to a clearing – it was the mysterious figure she had seen in the distance. It was a whole castle! She wondered if anyone else knew about it, or if anyone was a residence within it. It looked very old, and judging by its sealed off windows she assumed that it was abandoned. Aoi was too scared to stay in the woods by herself with creatures prowling about, so she decided that one night would be okay. The gate creaked opened by her gentle touch and seemed to echo all around her in the silence of the night. Cautiously she made her way to the doors and tugged on them. They didn't budge. She sighed hopelessly, and without much faith in it working, knocked at the big wooden doors. As she expected, no response. When she turned g away there was a distinct clicking noise. She froze in her tracks, her heart picking up its pace. Was there someone there after all? Turning around once again she pushed on the heavy door and it slowly but surely, opened in front of her. Inside it was dark and a bit dusty, but she came to the conclusion it was better than the wilderness. Shutting the door behind her, she looked for something to light her way…

Togami had let out all of his fury at the tavern with a good majority of the towns folk sympathizing with him. His most loyal subject, Touko Fukawa, filled his glass with more wine.

"Don't be sad, Byakuya! You still have me. Asahina must be a total idiot to refuse a guy like you!"

Togami clenched his teeth, the sound of Touko's voice being of utter annoyance to him.

"Don't compare yourself to a girl like her. She's so unobtainable… so perfect! I have to have her... I just have to figure out how to play my cards right."

Touko sunk back then, a look of pain and jealousy painted across her face. As she was just about to try and cheer him up, a villager came rushing into the tavern looking absolutely delirious.

"I saw her! With my own eyes. I was out in the woods when I saw Aoi Asahina take the wrong path. I called out to her, but she didn't hear me. I went to follow her but when I got there; I saw her slip and fall down the steep hill at the end of the road!"

Byakuya rose at once, grabbing the villager by the collar of his shirt.

"Didn't you check to see if she was safe?!"

"I-I did sir! But I couldn't see at all. I came running back here as soon as it happened but it's a very long way back to town…"

Byakuya forcefully tossed the villager aside, raising his fingertips to his chin in thought.

"That settles it, then. By dawn we have to go searching for Asahina,"

He said, glaring sharply at Touko when she seemed to let out a disappointed sigh. At his stare, she quickly straightened up and started organizing a list of those that would be included in the search party.

"There will be no resting tomorrow until we find her!"

From deep in the corridors, there echoed a voice.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Startled by the voice, Aoi stood dead in her tracks and considered turning around to run. She didn't answer and there was silence again. After a moment though, she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. She turned immediately then, trying to open the doors to run back out but they were locked somehow.

"Please! I'm sorry. I 'm hurt and lost! Please don't hurt me!"

As she pleaded, light suddenly filled the room. Hesitantly she turned behind her to see a boy that appeared to be about her age holding a candle stick.

"Don't be afraid… I'm Makoto Naegi… and you are?"

"I-I'm Aoi… Aoi Asahina,"

She said with a bit of a shaky voice. The boy in front of her seemed to have a peaceful aura about him, though she wasn't sure why. It calmed her.

"You said you're lost and hurt..? How did you get here and more importantly…. How'd you get in?"

Aoi explained the events that led her to the castle, and also explained how the doors had been unlocked for her when she tried to leave and then sealed shut once she was inside. Makoto listened, seeming to be concentrating very intently on her words.

"All of us have been trapped here… for a very long time,"

He started, when she had finished.

"It's a curse placed upon all of us. The curse allows us all the necessities to live but we're not able to leave this place. We're not even allowed to go outside, or see the sunlight,"

He said calmly, and started walking. Aoi followed with an amazed expression.

"W-what?! Does that mean I'm trapped here too?"

"I don't think you have to worry. I'm sure you'll be allowed to leave in the morning for certain,"

He said.

"But since you're injured I think you should consider staying the night. All of us get along rather well even on our worst days. . . With one exception…"

He sighed and blew out the candles as they were now in a different room filled with many plush chairs and a bright fireplace in the middle. Inside, Aoi saw the faces of many others in the room who were now staring at her in wonder.

"I-I'm Aoi Asahina. Nice to meet… all of you."

After Makoto had explained the story to all of them, they each introduced themselves. Celestia Ludenberg seemed to be the maid of the castle. Kyouko Kirigiri acted as a planner and seemed to be full of information. Then there was Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Chihiro Fujisaki. All three of them appeared to be siblings. Lastly there was Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata the entertainers, Yasuhiro Hagure the fortune teller, and Hifumi Yamada who seemed to simply just exist.  
"Wow… there's so many of you!"

Aoi said, trying to remember everyone's name.

"And… there's one more that you haven't met,"

Sayaka chimed in, while everyone else seemed to be apprehensive at the mention of this person.

"Let's not scare the poor girl. You must be starving! "

Mondo exclaimed, taking her arm in his and dragging her towards the dining room. Everyone had followed by then, while Leon and Sayaka set up on stage. She was seated as everyone started bringing many different foods to the table. As she lifted her fork to taste the sweets, Sayaka began singing, filling the room with a marvelous sound. It really seemed they all knew how to serve with perfection!

"This is all too much.. I can't take advantage of everyone without doing something for myself,"

She said, but everyone had insisted that she make herself at home.

"Could she be the one…?"

Kyouko whispered to Makoto while Aoi was being distracted.

"I don't know but… it's worth a shot,"

He said, as his companion could only nod in silent agreement.

There was a burst of sound just then, almost like a crack of lightning. The music stopped, a plate was dropped, and all heads turned. It seemed the final person had arrived – the master of the place.

"What is the meaning of this?"

A strong female voice demanded. All eyes then turned to Aoi. Nervously and yet bravely, she arose for her seat and spoke with her meek voice.

"I-I was hurt and lost… so I came here. I'm not sure but this castle let me inside…"

The new person marched towards her with a stern face. She towered over the smaller woman.

"No one from the outside can enter here without a price."

"Sakura, please! She's innocent!"

Sakura turned to Makoto, who had rose his voice to her.

"Don't talk back to me! A person from the outside could be very useful to us. And in return for our kindness she should be willing to compensate!"

Aoi instantly felt guilty. Because of her, everyone was being berated by the person in control of it all. Maybe if she stayed she could… find a way to help everyone, find a real use for herself like she had always wanted.

"I'll agree to stay,"

She said quietly. Everyone was surprised, even Sakura though she didn't show it with her unchanging facial features.

"I-I hope I can be of some use…"

Sakura turned then without saying another word until she got to the doors.

"The visitor will come with me. The rest of you clean up and keep it down,"

She commanded.

With a very unnerving feeling, Aoi arose and followed the intimidating master down the hall.

"You are free to explore anywhere in this place. Since you will live her now too, you are free to. There is only one room you are forbidden from. That is the West Wing. Your room is just up these stairs to the east,"

Sakura said, pointing.

"If you should need anything, my servants will be happy to serve you. Don't forget that you're my prisoner. Like us, you're not allowed to leave. If you do anything suspicious, I will see to it that you are…. Taken care of."

Aoi stared at her feet as the stern and uncaring voice boomed down on her. Sakura had left her all alone then, her heavy footsteps fading into the darkness of the castle. She headed to the east then, finding her room and throwing herself down on the bed. She started to cry. Though he knew she had willingly offered to stay, she wasn't sure how she could help. She feared she would be a prisoner of the castle forever.


End file.
